Spring Song
by Harpiebird
Summary: Shadowcat/Karma. AU. OneShot. Years in the future, Karma reflects back on how she and her wife, Shadowcat, had received their child.


**Spring Song**

**Couple: **Shadowcat/Karma

**Warning:** F/F Marriage. AU. One-Shot. Really Short. Fluff.

**Summary:** Years in the future, Karma reflects back on how she and her wife, Shadowcat, had received their child.

**A/N:** I don't know a lot about Karma, only stuff that I read about on websites (Mostly Wikipedia- I love that site!), so please forgive any mistakes that you might find about her personality, but do keep in mind that this takes place years in the future. **How many years? Um… probably around 10**. Also to anyone who knows – a question: Is Karma's last name _Coy Manh_? Or is just _Manh_? I have no clue, and if I happen to get it wrong in the story, please let me know.

Italics are thoughts, like always.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Well… I guess in a way I own Carmen, since she's my original character.**

Please review if you like it!

**-X-X-**

Xi'an Coy Manh sighed in peace as she watched her daughter play with her wife. She couldn't think of any other place where she would rather be then with her wife and daughter. What could be better then being in the company of the family that truly loved you, and you them?

_Surely nothing…_ Xi'an mused._ Then again spending your time ravishing the one you truly loved was better._

She loved watching Kitty interact with their daughter. It reminded her of how much trouble it was to be together with Kitty, and their struggle in adopting a baby. Even though it was much easier being a mutant now then it had been ten, twenty years ago, their were still those regular humans who assumed mutants were still bad.

Xi'an thanked the heavens when she and Kitty had happened upon a woman who was both with child and a mutant herself. The woman Lily Rmar, who is considered an aunt now to her child, had close to having a nervous breakdown about becoming a teenage mutant mother. When Lily had confessed Xi'an her feelings, Xi'an silently sat there for a few moments as the information progressed. Kitty entered the room at the moment, and while sharing a smile with her, Xi'an turned her attention back to Lily. She told Lily of her and Kitty's story together and how they wished they could have a child together. By the end, Xi'an knew Lily understood the reason she told her.

Before she knew it, Lily had given birth, and the adoption papers were signed. With only one condition, Lily would always be there for her baby – as an aunt and a godmother. But Kitty and Xi'an didn't mind one bit, they were too excited in trying to find the right name for the baby. The first name had no trouble to be decided upon. The girl would be named Carmen, after Kitty's father. However, her middle name couldn't seem to be decided on. But then Xi'an brought up the Vietnamese name Xuan. It meant spring, and it fitted their baby just perfect since she had been born in spring.

And on May 26, only a day after their adopted-child was born, Xi'an and Kitty brought home to their small three bedroom house **Carmen Xuan Manh**…

A shout of joy interrupted Xi'an's train as thought. "Mommy!"

Catching her four year daughter, Xi'an kissed Carmen's forehead, "Hello sweetie, whatcha you doing?" Xi'an put her down gently on the floor.

"Playin'! Momma's playin' with me too… come on! Let's play with Kurt some more! All of us together!" Carmen excitedly told her mother, as she held up the blue stuffed up furry elf that was of Kurt Wagner, Carmen's favorite "uncle."

Laughing, Xi'an joined her wife on the floor and followed suit in playing with the stuffed elf.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** I'm not 100 sure I'll write a sequel or not, it depends if my muse for this story comes back and how much feedback I get for this one. So let me know if you like it. Criticism is welcome, flames are not.

The name 'Spring Song' comes from the Original character, Carmen Xuan. Carmen means Song while Xuan, as you learned in the story, means Spring. I thought it would be a cute name for the fanfic.


End file.
